Rocktopus (CivBE)
Game info *'Flying unit of the Affinity.' Requires Designer Lifeforms technology, level 9 Harmony, 3 and 1 . The Rocktopus is truly unique in that it has two modes: In one it's a floating ground unit, levitating very slowly above the ground. In this mode the Roctopus cannot attack, save launching Anti-Orbital strikes. In the other mode it turns into an orbital unit. It can launch itself into orbit at its current position (and if its orbital position doesn't overlap with other satellites), and will remain there for 10 turns unless it obtains the upgrade to allow manual de-orbit. After this time it will come back into ground mode instead of crashing as normal satellites do. While orbiting, the Rocktopus may attack units on the ground, similar to combat satellites. Unit Upgrades Tier 1 Early Rocktopi are able to deal very high ranged damage for their time, although they are quite frail. are also unlocked during this time and can shoot down Rocktopi from long range, so Rocktopi are best deployed defensively or behind the main line. Their orbital capabilities and coverage abilities make them excellent utility units, especially for players proficient in the use of . Rocktopi can also attack without being shot at except by artillery and cities, so they are great in null land fights. Tier 2 Tier 2 Rocktopi enter in the late game. At this point, most non-Harmony sponsors would have superior control of the and wildlife around them. Well, with the new Rocktopus, that time is over! The Rocktopus has the highest non-ultimate in the game at 92 and also generate Miasma in orbit. Miasma synergises excellently with Harmony units - especially and , which will generally be a frontline for Harmony players. The Rocktopi also provides additional coverage which can be used to deploy to further increase defense and healing, or , which are incredibly powerful and can be used to obliterate defending armies even in the late game. Prime Rocktopi can be used to rapidly generate Miasma by de-orbiting once all the Miasma in its range has been made, forming lines for your units to roll upon. It is still frail though, so be sure to deal with any artillery or other threats before deploying it. Strategy The Roctopus is a great tactical weapon if used properly. While on the ground it's not of much use unless you want to shoot down enemy satellites. Its painfully slow movement means that it will require an excessive amount of turns to get into position unless you have or a in place. Once you move the Roctopus where it is needed you can first shoot down any enemy satellites nearby, then launch into orbit and use its Ranged Attack to devastating effect. 10 turns duration means you get to re-position it quickly, even without the manual de-orbiting upgrade. Civilopedia Entry One curious property of is its high biocompatibility with hybridized terran/planetary biochemistry. Neither planet's home biochemistry is fully compatible with it (the aeroliths of the native skywhales are ingested and stored in the float bladder but not integrated into the organism), but when the two biochemistries are combined in the Madursky process, the resulting tissue easily integrates onto . This breakthrough led directly to the creation of the Rocktopus. The Rocktopus is a massive colonial organism grown around a large supply of partially refined (the inclusions provide the creature with certain necessary minerals). Although the name is a play on the terran octopus, the creature is more akin to a cnidarian (such as jellyfish) than the more complex octopus. The size of a Rocktopus is limited only by the growth vat where it is created. The most massive specimens are created in special tanks, and contain enough that they can easily traverse the atmosphere and even travel into planetary orbit. The creature is further controlled by "goads" built into its flesh, which provide directional impetus to the Rocktopus. Once airborne, the Rocktopus' flight duration is limited only by its tissue integrity (substantial work having been done to preserve and harden the individual cells of the creature) or the tendency for the to degrade under radiation. A Rocktopus may leave orbit, move through the upper atmosphere, and re-enter a new orbit at very low energy cost, making it unique among satellites. Its tentacles extract limited nutrition from the high atmosphere and work as photocollectors to provide it with energy. Military theorists know the great value of having an orbital unit which can easily reposition itself. But beyond that, there is an undeniable beauty to the Rocktopus. Like its humble terran ancestor, it possesses a seemingly fragile grace as its tentacles wave in the radiation winds of space or the gales of the upper atmosphere. But unlike the jellyfish, the Rocktopus is a hardy creature, capable of surviving the vacuum and harsh radiation of space. It is in many ways harder than the rocks to which it clings. Rocktopus3 (CivBE).jpg Rocktopus1 (CivBE).jpg Rocktopus2 (CivBE).jpg Category:Harmony units (CivBE) Category:Orbital units (CivBE) Category:Units (CivBE)